Paradero
by Fallon Kristerson
Summary: Miguel llevó a Manuel a visitar a su familia y a su país. LATIN HETALIA Chile/Perú


Aporte para la Pechi Week.

Latin Hetalia no me pertenece.

AU.

* * *

><p><strong>Paradero<strong>

Apretó su mano, sintiéndola fría y algo resbalosa, pero eso sólo lo hizo apretarla más fuerte. Podía oír como le castañeaban los dientes a Miguel y él mismo también tiritaba. La ropa se les pegaba al cuerpo y la piel se les erizó por el frío. Cuando la lluvia estalló, se encontraban a sólo cincuenta metros del paradero, y aunque corrieron lo más rápido que pudieron esa corta distancia que les faltaba, no fue suficiente como para no ser totalmente empapados. Miguel llevaba sólo un polo de manga corta y unos shorts caquis; Manuel vestía algo más abrigado, mas nada impermeable, por lo que ambos corrieron la misma suerte.

El colectivo se estaba tardando mucho...

La abuela de Miguel les había advertido que era probable que sucediera eso, que tal vez ni siquiera pasaría. Cualquier cosa podía pasar en una carretera de provincia. Probablemente ya había llovido cerca a Tingo María y ahora el carro estaba atascado por ahí, en el barro. Tal vez hubo algún derrumbe, tal vez a alguien se le ocurrió hacer huelga... Aunque en esa zona lo último no se daba tan seguido.

Miguel le había contado apenas un mes antes de su familia y que los extrañaba. Manuel sólo de pasaba había mencionado que tal vez podrían ir a visitarlos juntos un día. Miguel se había removido inquieto, confesándole que su familia no sabía que él era gay, a lo que Manuel sólo rodó los ojos.

Ninguno de los dos pensó que se daría tan pronto que viajaran juntos al Perú. Miguel simplemente había llegado y se puso a hacer una maleta. Manuel espontáneamente decidió acompañarlo. Ambos estaban aburridos de Santiago y Manuel le dijo que necesitaba olvidar esa apestosa contaminación de la capital chilena.

-Pero Lima no es mucho mejor, ah -se rio Miguel, atrayéndolo por la cintura para darle un beso corto.

Manuel solo se había encogido de hombros. Que le daba igual.

¿Cuánto más tardaría el colectivo en venir? Ya estaban media hora ahí parados...

-Es tan raro -murmuró Miguel sentado en la sucia banquita de madera que había bajo el sencillo techito de calamina-. Este frío...

-Bueno, está lloviendo de manera torrencial -alegó Manuel, pero su novio negó con la cabeza.

-Aunque llueva, nunca hacía frío.

-Ah.

Manuel se sentó con él, aunque no quería apegarse mucho. Era incómodo cuando estaban ambos tan mojados. Miguel parecía haberse acostumbrado ya, pero Manuel seguía removiéndose, preguntándose si realmente los dejarían entrar así al colectivo. Si es que venía...

-¿Cuánto más vamos a esperar? -quiso saber y Miguel se encogió de hombros.

-¿Te parece una media hora más? -suspiró-. Y si sigue sin venir nos regresamos y le pedimos a don Ramiro que nos jale a la Tangarana...

La Tangarana era un "club recreativo". Había una piscina pequeña con un tobogán algo ancho, unos cuantos juegos y un restaurante. Miguel conocía a los dueños, el hijo menor tenía su edad, así que entraban gratis. Eso sí, la comida la tenían que pagar sí o sí. No era tan malo, llegaba a ser agradable. Manuel suspiró.

-Dale -murmuró bajito, asintiendo.

-¿Sigues teniendo frío?

Manuel negó, aunque tampoco era que tuviese calor. No tendría nada en contra de un baño caliente, pero en la ducha de los abuelos de Miguel sólo salía agua fría.

-A la noche me gustaría ir al Bosque -musitó Miguel.

Manuel frunció el ceño.

-¿A qué bosque?

Miguel se rio.

-El Bosque es una discoteca -aclaró y suspiró.

-Mh...

A Manuel las discotecas no le emocionaban, menos en una de provincia. Nada contra Miguel, pero simplemente no se sentía a gusto entre un montón de adolescentes de sangre caliente que se apretujaban en un pequeño espacio, restregándose entre ellos con sus cuerpos sudorosos. No era lo mismo que los clubes a los que iba con su novio y Martín en Santiago.

En Lima las cosas habían sido diferentes. Se quedaron una semana en casa de los papás de Miguel, un lindo apartamento de Surquillo, casi Miraflores, con agua caliente, calles asfaltadas y cereales de desayuno. No era que se quejaba del desayuno que les servían donde los abueloso de las calles, y ni el asunto del agua era malo. De hecho nada era tan malo como uno creía en un principio (excepto los mosquitos, putos mosquitos), era un lugar hermoso aquella pequeña chacra en el kilómetro dieciocho antes de Pucallpa. Pucallpa le gustaba menos, pero a Miguel le gustaba mucho. Tenía muchos amigos ahí, al parecer todo el mundo lo conocía. Miguel amaba la libertad que tenía ahí de poder ir en moto a cualquier lado, de llegar en diez minutos al otro lado de la ciudad, parar en cualquier lugar a comer un helado y luego bajar a Yarina Cocha y subirse a uno de los pequepeques. A Manuel lo llevó varias veces al otro lado, a comer en una especie de islita en el río.

Manuel miró hacia la calle de barro rojo. Algo le decía que el colectivo no llegaría... Miguel tomó nuevamente su mano, tocando sus dedos con las yemas. Luego de un rato los besó. Manuel alzó una ceja y lo miró. El pelo de su novio ya parecía casi seco, igual que el suyo.

-¿En serio quieres ir? -murmuró Manuel finalmente-. En la noche...

Miguel lo miró callado por unos segundos, muy pocos y muy cortos, pero finalmente se encogió de hombros.

-No realmente... Sólo quería salir. O hacer algo.

Manuel se mordió el labio.

-Oye...

-¿Mhh?

-¿No dijiste que tus abuelos hoy estaban en una fiesta...?

-Sí -Miguel le sonrió-. ¿Qué me estás insinuando, Manolito?

Manolito rodó los ojos y soltó un bufido.

-Weón -masculló, pero luego apretó la mano de Miguel-. Compremos algo de tomar... y luego quedémonos en casa.

Miguel miró sus manos y luego entrelazó sus dedos.

-Hace mucho que no lo hacemos ebrios y con lo cague de risa que es...

Manuel le sonrió también y se inclinó hacia él. Juntó sus bocas en un beso, sólo corto porque todavía era raro hacerlo ahí. Miguel suspiró apenas sobre sus labios, sintió su aliento no tan caliente y se le hizo agua a la boca.

-Dale.


End file.
